Sakit
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke sakit. a NaruSasu fanfic for NSDay 2016. DLDR.


Naruto panik.

Ia kelabakan mengurus Sasuke pagi-pagi buta.

Kekasihnya itu mendadak demam disertai batuk parah.

Diluar hujan. Dan suhu udara mencapai 7 derajat _Celcius_.

Naruto tak bisa memanggilkan dokter pribadinya ataupun mengendari mobilnya ke rumah sakit di tengah hujan deras yang terjadi pagi ini.

Naruto juga tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar demam Sasuke turun dan ia tak batuk lagi.

Naruto mewek.

Sudah lama ia tak melihat Sasuke sakit.

Dada Naruto rasanya sesak sekali saat ini.

Plester demam telah tertempel manis di dahi Sasuke. Lelaki dari keluarga Uchiha itu juga masih terbatuk-batuk meski tidak separah tadi karena Naruto telah memberinya segelas minuman jeruk nipis hangat.

Hey! Jangan salahkan Naruto. Ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti kenapa ia memberi Sasuke minuman itu. Lagipula Naruto juga sering meminum minuman itu ketika tenggorokannya sakit. Dan tadi juga Sasuke mengeluh kalau tenggorokannya sangat gatal dan sakit.

Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke. Jari-jemari Sasuke yang biasanya dingin itu terasa panas di tangannya.

Naruto mencium tangan Sasuke. Berharap bisa menyalurkan kekuatan pada sang kekasih yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam.

Lelehan air mata masih mengalir dari mata biru Naruto.

Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai pasangan hidup Sasuke itu memang cengeng. Kalau Sasuke sedang dalam mode baik-baik saja, pasti ia akan diolok-olok sampai Naruto jenuh nanti.

" _Get well soon, my moonshine..."_ lirih Naruto.

Jari-jari itu bergerak lemah.

Naruto tahu, Sasuke tak tidur. Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya berbaring disana.

Sasuke terbatuk.

Naruto langsung mengelus leher Sasuke dengan sedikit tekanan.

" _It's okay_ Naruto..." suara itu terdengar lemah dan serak, Naruto merasakan hatinya tertekan.

"Tidur, teme..." Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membalas genggaman itu dengan lemah.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengulas senyumnya.

Ia ingat betul tadi Naruto sangat panik saat ia membangunkan Naruto untuk minta tolong ambilkan air minum.

Itu terjadi pada tengah malam lewat beberapa menit.

Naruto terbangun saat merasakan tangan panas Sasuke mengguncang tubuhnya. Naruto berjengit kaget lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Naruto langsung memekik heboh sambil bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke terbatuk hebat lalu minta air. Naruto melompat dari ranjangnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air hangat.

Diluar hujan deras. Naruto menaikkan suhu kamar agar menjadi lebih hangat.

Sasuke meminum air hangat yang dibawakan Naruto meski sempat tersedak.

Setelah itu Naruto mengacak kotak obat untuk mencari obat dan plester demam. Naruto melakukannya sambil mewek. Tak tahan mendengar batuk Sasuke yang terasa menyiksa penderitanya juga menyiksa batin Naruto.

Setelah menempelkan plester demam ke dahi Sasuke, dan meminumkan obat pada Sasuke. Naruto membuatkan segelas air jeruk nipis hangat di dapur lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk menemani Sasuke yang sedang sakit.

"Maaf..." lirih Sasuke.

Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Ia melakukannya sembari duduk di samping tubuh terbaring Sasuke.

"Maaf karena aku sakit..."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia merasa Sasuke tak perlu meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Istirahat saja, teme. Jangan bicara..." kata Naruto dengan nada terluka.

Sasuke terbatuk pelan. Tenggorokannya sudah lumayan lega. Ia juga sempat memakan permen pelega tenggorokan yang selalu Naruto makan setelah dan sebelum menyanyi diatas panggung.

"Maaf... Aku mengacaukan rencana kita besok..."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat dengan rencana kencan di hari jadi mereka tanggal 23 Oktober yang jatuh pada hari ini.

Rencana kencan yang sudah disiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari dengan masing-masing inidividu yang mengambil cuti kerja agar bisa menikmati kencan mereka.

Namun untuk apa untungnya rencana itu semua berjalan kalau Sasuke sakit?

Tidak! Naruto tidak peduli. Yang Naruto pedulikan hanya satu. Yaitu Sasuke harus cepat sembuh agar Naruto tidak khawatir lagi.

"Tidur teme..." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan.

Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti meminta maaf.

"Maaf..."

"Siapa yang tahu kalau kau akan sakit?" Naruto menimpali dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terpejam sedari tadi. Ia menatap mata redup Naruto yang juga balas menatapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Agak sakit menggerakkan otot wajahnya, tapi ia merasa harus tersenyum sekarang.

"Maaf..."

Naruto menggeleng. Kepalanya maju kemudian mengecup dahi Sasuke yang masih di tempeli plester demam.

"Kau harus sembuh dulu..."

Sasuke terbatuk kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Kita tunda acara kencan kita..." kata Sasuke dengan suara yang serak.

Naruto menggeleng. Bibirnya mengulas senyum hambar.

"Selama kita selalu bersama, aku selalu menganggap ini adalah kencan," kata Naruto lalu mengelus jemari Sasuke yang dihiasi cincin emas putih.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tertawa kecil. Tapi yang terjadi ia malah terbatuk.

Naruto mengambil minuman hangat yang ada diatas nakas. Ia membantu Sasuke untuk minum minuman itu.

Sasuke meminum minuman itu. Ia meminumnya dengan pelan lalu menggeleng ketika dirasa cukup.

Naruto meletakkan kembali minuman itu lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke sembari menggosoknya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Besok kita ke rumah sakit," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja..."

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Kau inginkan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukmu–uhukk-uhukk–sebagai hadiah–uhukk– _anniversarry_..."

Naruto menggeleng. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus leher dan dada Sasuke dengan sedikit tekanan untuk meredakan batuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Minta saja, dobe. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Tidak usah minta maaf... Kau tidak pernah salah, dan ini bukan kesalahanmu."

"Ayolah..." Sasuke memaksa. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karena ia ingat Naruto sangat antusias dengan rencana mereka pergi berkencan besok. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya, dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan jam terbangnya sebagai vokalis band Kyuubi.

"Jangan jadi pemaksa... Kau seperti bukan Sasuke saja menawariku seperti itu," cibir Naruto. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak sakit. Naruto pasti akan minta macam-macam pada Sasuke. 'Kan Naruto suka sekali menggoda Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto menyerah.

"Baiklah..."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu terbatuk kecil.

"Kau minta apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku minta kau berjanji untuk tidak sakit lagi. Aku hampir menangis karena kau sakit," jawab Naruto. Ia nampak tidak sadar diri dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau memang menangis tadi..." Sasuke mendengus geli.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Berjanjilah, teme!"

" _I'm promise_..." lirih Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum senang.

Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Naruto dengan lemah. Dan Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Mana ciuman _anniversarry_ kita?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil. Kalau Sasuke minta dicium ketika ia sakit, sepertinya Naruto tidak keberatan kalau Sasuke sakit terus. Karena tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat ini adalah orang yang paling anti meminta ciuman dari Naruto.

Naruto memajukan kepalanya, memangkas jarak yang ada diantara mereka. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Hanya ciuman ringan.

Naruto tak berani melumatnya. Ia tak mau dikira ambil kesempatan pada orang yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah.

" _I love you_ , teme..."

Lalu Sasuke tertidur nyenyak setelahnya.

Dan keesokan harinya, ia menemukan Naruto tertidur di sebelahnya dengan wajah damai.

END

 **Sakit**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruSasu fanfic for NaruSasu Days on 23 Oct 2016**

 **Thanks!**

 **A/N: Saya kemarin habis sakit. Dan kehabisan ide. Lalu ketika saya mandi. Saya mendapatkan pencerahan. Maka terciptalah fanfic ini. Walau ada unsur pemaksaan alur. Hahaha. Ditulis untuk perayan NS Day yang jatuh pada hari ini. Maap mepet teman... Ahahaha.**

 **And then, Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
